Outfits
by Team-Edward3849
Summary: Emmett decideds he wants the cullens to play a game. In this game, everyone must wear a outfit emmett thinks matches their personality and then sing a song about it. EXB EmXR AXJ. Rate and Review. Set before BD. After Eclipse.
1. Jasper

Chapter One

"Okay everyone! I've decided on a game to play today. I have given each pof you a box. You must go somewhere private, change, then come out and sing a song (wrote by a singer) that matches the outfit. The outfit will also match your personality as i see you!" Emmett yelled out in his booming voice.

All of the cullens, including Bella, were in the living room. Except for Esme and Carlise. They all sighed and rolled there eyes.

He passed out the small boxes with each persons name on it.

Edward was about to rip his open to see what type of humaliting outfit he would get when suddenly Emmett jumped on him.

"NO! YOU CANT OPEN IT NOW! YOU HAVE TO DO IT IN PRIVATE! AND JASPER GOES FIRST!!!" he screamed.

Edward froze in shock. Emmett got off him and pointed to Jasper.

"Now, you must put on EVERYTHING in the box, no matter what!" he screamed louder than before. Jasper just rolled his eyes, Hoping this would be over soon.

He walked out and went up to his and Alice's room to change.

It was quiet for a complete 2 minutes. Then suddenly the words "FU**! EMMETT!!!!" filled the quiet house. Everyone looked curious and amused.

Emmett looked smug.

Suddenly, Jasper came down the stairs. He had on _all _black. Under his eye's was thick black eyeliner. His blonde puffy hair, was dyed (hopefully) temporarly pitch black, and was teased. He looked emo! But it was hilarous.

Everyone burst out laughing. They laughed even more when they noticed a trail of fake blood dribiling down his wrist.

"Yes yes..." he said emotionlessly "Now, i need to sing a song for everyone here!"

Everyone settled down a bit. And Jasper started singing:

"My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to  
the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks  
cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart  
Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of  
course "Stabby Rip Stab Stab" And it doesn't help that I couldn't  
get my hair to do that flippy thing either - like that guy from that  
band can do - some days you know..."

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me  
I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
Cause I feel real deep when dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
Our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week

Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

"My life is just a black abyss... ya know...it's so dark. And it's  
suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter  
than a pair of my little sisters jeans...which look great on me by the  
way."

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said that I like girls I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo"

When Jasper finished everyone was laughing so hard they were on the ground. Jasper looked at them all, he was really pissed off. Where in the _world _did Emmett get the idea that he was emo. He was about to run back upstairs to change back when Emmett stopped him.

"Nope! You have to stay here in your costume. And watch everyone else sing their songs in there costumes" sang Emmett cheerfully.

He sighed annoyed. But sat down next to Alice.

"I was going to save you till last Rose, but your next" Emmett yelled. Rose sat up swiftly and walked upstairs. Edward gripped his head painfully. Rose already seen her outfit, so Edward knew what it was. What could it be?


	2. Rosalie

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

I was going to LOVE rosalie's outfit. The rest of the family would hate it. Execially Edward and Jasper.

She came down the stairs quietly and slowley. I could actully _hear _her anger. Edward was holding onto his head painfully. I smirked.

When rose came down she was wearing a _very _revalling bikini. It was red striped. Jasper and Edward looked away as soon as they even got a glimpse at her.

She had on make-up, but i don't know what each thing is called in that catagory! (A/N: rofl, stupid Emmett)

She looked Pissed. But she'd never looked hotter. I could just imagine her ontop of me....

"EMMETT!!!!" screamed Edward still looking away. Jasper looked pained. HAHA my hornyness was getting to him!!!

Then she started singing:

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind

Look at me, you aint blind

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

When she was done i stood up and clapped.

"YEAAHHHHHH WOOT WOOT!!!!" i screamed out. The rest of my family just sat there. Shocked. Rose just looked at me, _very _pissed off. The most pissed off i ever saw her.

I sat back down and nudged Edward to make fun. "Hey...that's my wife...." i said whispering.

"I KNOW EMMETT!!! I KNOW!!!!" he yelled.

I looked over at Alice. "Your next!" i smiled.

She whined a little, but then went upstairs.

**A/N: hey guys, i kno i never updated for a while, but oh well...sorry....i already have Alice outfit picked out. And im going to put a picture of it on my userpage. And im not a lesbian so i didnt wanna go look for a picture of a bikini for rose, cause they'll have people modelling it. And Rose's bikini is REALLY revalling!!! Rofl, Emmett is awesome!!! At the end i was going to add this:**

_Rose sat back down next to me, but looked away. Damn it!!!....i guess i'm not getting any tonight...._

**But i didn't....i dunno why though....i felt that my ending needed to be a bit cliffy.**


	3. Alice

Chapter 3

Alice came down the stairs. She looked even madder than rosalie. She was wearing a dress with many layers and patterns, long black boots, and a purple cloth wrapped around her head. I burst out into laughter like everyone else.

**(pic's on profile)**

She stood there and waited for us to stop laughing, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Can i just get this over with!?" she asked angerly.

"Sure...Sure...go...ahead..." i said between laughter. Everyone soon calmed down and waited for her to start. She still looked pissed.

She took a deep breath, and started:

_Went to the fortune teller  
To have my fortune read  
I didn't know what to tell her  
I had a dizzy feeling in my head_

Siad she'd take a look at my palm  
She said "Son, you feel kinda warm"  
And she looked into her crystal ball  
Said "You're in love"

Said it could not be so  
Not with all the girls I know  
She said when the next one arrives  
Looking into her eyes

I left there in a hurry  
Looking forward to my big surprise  
The next day I discovered  
That the fortune teller told me a lie

I hurried back down to that woman  
As mad as I could be  
I told her I didn't see nobody  
Why'd she make a fool out of me

Then something struck me  
As if it came from up above  
While looking at the fortune teller  
I fell in love

Now I'm a happy fellow  
Well I'm married to the fortune teller  
We're happy as we can be  
Now I get my fortune told for free

Now I'm a happy fellow  
Well I'm married to the fortune teller  
We're happy as we can be  
And I get my fortune told for free 

I didn't recognize the song, but she sang it beatifully. Everyone clapped and smiled trying to hold back their giggles/chuckles. All vampires had wonderful voices. Expecially me.

"You wish, Emmett!" Edward said. I hated when he read my mind! Edward rolled his eyes.

"But MY voice is the BEST!" i yelled proudly.

"Oh yeah...well, why don't _you _go and wear a costume then sing!" Edward challanged.

"Well! I _do _have a costume!" i said smiling.

"Go on then!" Jasper engourged.

I walked up the stairs with my box.....


	4. Emmmett

Chapter Four

Edward's POV

I rolled my eyes, Emmett was going on with his stupid games again, and like always. He dragged us into it! He was now upstairs changing into his outfit. I didn't even want to think about what he's going to be wearing.

Suddenly he came down the steps. Everyones jaw dropped. Emmett was wearing one of those blow-up sumo wrestler costumes, and he had a a rubber wig that was tied in a bun. Alice, Bella, and Jasper burst out into laughter. Me and Rose just looked at him, our jaws on the floor. Emmett had a proud grin plastered on his face. And suddenly he started singing in a deep fake voice:

"_The strong man he will kneel down _

_Whalst angels strip him of cloak and crown_

_through bitter lips come vile breath_

_he is the last one to confess_

_there will be no pity for him_

_we must kill him where he stands_

_No there will be no mercy for him_

_nor for any of his klan_

_let there be no hesitation_

_get a rope and make it quick_

_each breath come from his mouth_

_i will beat it out with a stick_

_pray boy you've no reservations_

_the word will be carried out_

_he is the one who brought down the son_

_let there be no doubt_

_there is power wonder workin' power_

_in the blood of the lamb _

_there is power wonder workin' power_

_In the precious blood of the lamb_

_He's seated on the right hand_

Bella's eyes widen and looked freaked out. I must say, the song was kind of creepy. Emmett smiled smugly, happy that he freaked out Bella.

I put my arm around her and held her closer. "It's just a song love" i murmured.

She fake smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully. Emmett went and sat next to Rosalie, he was about to put his arm around her when she moved out of the way, angry at him for wearing such a stupid thing. He flew off the couch and fell on the floor.

"Um, Help guys!?" he asked trying to get up off the floor.

We all burst out into laughter, even rosalie cracked a smile.

Finally after a _long _time Alice helped Emmett up.

"Okay!!! Bella....your turn..." he said evilly.


	5. Bella

Chapter Five

Emmett's POV

Bella stopped laughing and looked at me. Fear was washing across her face. "Do i h-have to...?" she asked nervously. Ha! She saw the humalition every one else had to go through, and now it was her turn, and she thought she couch back out of it! Tough chance!

"Yes! Now go" i ordered, trying to sound scary. Bella just rolled her eyes, but i could tell she was still nervous. "And you have to put on ALL of it!" i yelled after her as she walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later Bella came down the stairs. Her hair was all messy, she had a fake nose ring and eyebrow ring in. Also a fake lip ring. She had fake tattoos and was wearing a tight short black leather dress that was way to revealing, and was wearing fishnet stocks on her legs and heel boots. I burst out laughing. Bella just looked at us, increbibly pissed off. Edward crossed his legs and shifted uncomfertably. That made me laugh even harder. Bella didn't seem to notice Edward and nervously began to sing:

"_8:oo monday nite and i'm waiting  
To fin'lly talk to a girl a lil cooler than me  
Her name is nola  
Shes a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two-way  
But im not quite sure what that means  
And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she doesnt notice me_

Cause shes watching wrestlin, creamin over tuff guys,  
Listenin to rap metal, turn tables in her eyes  
Its like a bad movie shes lookin thru me  
If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me  
As i fall miserably tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Cuz shes the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the godsmack and i like ancient orange  
Her cd changes full of singers that are mad at their dads  
She says shed like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that i'm the best that she'll ever have  
And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she'll never notice me

Cuz shes watching wrestlin, creamin over tuff guys,  
Listenin to rap metal, turntables in her eyes, she likes 'em  
With a mustache, race track season pass,  
Driving in a tranz am, does a mollet make a man,  
It's like a bad movie she's lookin thru me  
If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me  
As i fell miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Cuz shes the girl all the bad guys want (x3)

There she goes again with fish nets on  
And dread lox in her hair  
She broke my heart, i wanna be sudated,  
All i wanted was to see her naked,

Now i'm watchin wrestlin, listening to rap metal,  
Turn tables in my eyes, i cant grow a mustache,  
I aint got no season pass, all i gots a moped, moped, moped  
It's like a bad movie shes looking thru me,  
If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me,  
As i fell miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want"  


Bella finished. Not looking at any of us, but looking at the floor. Alice stopped giggling and started clapping, so did Jasper, and Edward and even Rosalie. Bella looked up and smiled.

Sometime in the song when it said: "_She broke my heart, i wanna be sudated,  
All i wanted was to see her naked" _

Edward winced and uncrossed his legs, then crossed them again the other way. To which i laughed at a bit.

Bella went and sat back down in her regular seat. "I just have one question Emmett, how did you get a 'rock in roll bad girl' type thing out of me?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't i just wanted to see how Edward would react..." Edward glared at me, "And it worked!" I burst out laughing. Bella had a 'what...?' look on her face, and turned to look at Edward. He forced a smile and waved at her. She looked back at me confused. Oh my gosh! How stupid of a human is she!?

"Emmett!!!" Edward growled at my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"What did he think?" asked Jasper.

"Oh nothing, I just think he really liked Bella's performance....but i think 'little Eddie' enjoyed it more...." i said smiling evilly.

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed, jumped up and attacked me.


End file.
